The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. The ability to search that content and provide intelligent search results to a user continues to be a challenge. Moreover, excessive network transmissions, packet-based or otherwise, of network traffic data between computing devices can prevent a computing device from properly processing the network traffic data, completing an operation related to the network traffic data, or timely responding to the network traffic data. The excessive network transmissions of network traffic data can also complicate data routing or degrade the quality of the response if the responding computing device is at or above its processing capacity, which may result in inefficient bandwidth utilization. The control of network transmissions corresponding to content item objects can be complicated by the large number of content item objects that can initiate network transmissions of network traffic data between computing devices. Content providers decide which content is displayed using various management tools. These tools also allow a content provider to track the performance of various content items, ads or content campaigns. The parameters used to determine when to display a particular content item can also be changed using digital content management tools.